


sinners without sin

by icmorenofts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, Fist Fights, Homophobia, M/M, Tumblr Fic, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, and underage, brief mention - Freeform, his grandpa loves him, mafia! au, maybe there'll be smut, otabek is his protector, thieve, troublemaker yuri plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icmorenofts/pseuds/icmorenofts
Summary: Yuri is the grandson of the boss of Russia's biggest mafia, he is a troublemaker- so Nikolai decides to hire Otabek to protect him from himself, and others.Prompt taken from tumblr: http://kawaiilo-ren.tumblr.com/post/154906073835/so-how-about-an-otayuri-mafia-au-where-yurio-is





	1. one

At 12, he smoked his first cigarrette.

He didn't really had friends, per se, just this kid, and they did things that honestly you could start doing at fourteen or fifteen. Ivan, who's parents never had time for him- so he started looking things up to distract himself, later on he showed a young Yuri how you " _let the nicotine fill your lungs- and breathe it out slowly, try through your nose, yeah like that, shit not too quick_ " and he really liked that, just not too often, his grandfather would find out, from time to time was fine.

At 13, he had his first boyfriend and stole money from a kid who just let it fall to the ground, so it wasn't really like he stole from someone.

At 14, mere months later after they met, Yuri gave him his body, and went into a fist fight with a boy who called him the f word.

It was their 10th month together, and Yuri really liked to kiss him while he was on top, then things scalated quickly. It hurt like shit, and it was messy, and he never felt so stretched, and his mouth was never so full, but Yuri really loved that.

At 15, he tried cocaine. (See: Ivan) and was heartbroken.

The kid went to him about a month later after Yuri broke up with Sergei, tired of listening to him complain and saying that he missed him so much that Ivan himself had started missing Sergei.

It was supposed to be cool, and feel a rush of adrenaline or whatever, just by sniffing it quickly. And it did feel like it, too many emotions at once, he laughed when Ivan started talking about school- just two more years and they'd be free- but started crying when he remembered how old he was, and his grandpa, damn he was old already as well. Then he started feeling paranoic, just like the first time he put a stick between his lips and a lighter in front of it, but way worse, he knew his grandpa would find out, he knew it, and instead of feeling scared he felt sad, because even though he dealed with drugs, he knew Nikolai wouldn't like it if Yuri ended being fucked up by them.

Yuri did not really liked that.

At 16, he stole a fucking car.

"It was for fun, just to see if I could do it, you know"

He said like he was saying what he ate for breakfast, his grandfather's assistant (as well as his part time caregiver) leaning over him, a disapproving look on his eyes.

"And I returned it."

"After three days, Yuri."

"Still"

And he shrugged, even though the man was taller than him and more built and overall just more, Yuri wasn't intimidated, he was used to being scolded by the man since he was about seven, always causing trouble, not something he could go to jail for, just some trouble.

He sat on a chair opposite from the desk he was sitting in, waiting for his grandpa, he knew that this was something big, and everytime that something bad, really bad, happened, his grandpa would come and actually make him cry. But he was used to that as well.

He took from his jacket a cigarrette and a lighter, the third one in the day already, being just 5 hours since he woke up hangover, he downed 3 bottles of whiskey himself. Even though he had been smoking for four years already, he never got used to the smoke going in his eyes, and he honestly looked like an asshole.

"Yuri"

There was the familiar voice with a not so familiar tone.

Nikolai was mad.

Yuri turned around in the chair, cigarrette between two long fingers, leaving a trail of smoke as he turned, almost like in a movie, except for the cat, his persian one was too lazy to get up.

The first thing he noticed was his grandfather's frown, as well as his hard breathing, he probably came as fast as he could when his assistant called him, maybe he was in the other building, but he was 60 already, of course he would get tired. Yuri stood up and offered him the chair, but he didn't accept it, instead he signaled for the two persons in the room to leave, took the cigarette from his grandson's hand and threw it out the window.

"How many fucking times, Yuri" he said when he regained his breath "how many fucking times do I have to tell you not to smoke inside? Do you know how awful it smells?"

"I thought you were used to it already" once again, Yuri shrugged, not knowing what it did to the older man.

"You're in my house, I make the rules- you follow them, outside is big enough for you to do that"

And it was true, the man was so rich he could park at least 12 cars, 5 limos and put some horses in there, just in the front of the mansion. In the back it was almost three times as big, that way because when Yuri was a little kid he loved running around and playing with toys out there.

"Speaking of which" here it comes, Yuri already feels his sweaty palms "care to explain about the car?"

And he honestly didn't know what was worse, speaking or being quiet, the look on the man's face menacingly enough to make him understand he already knew what was going on.

"I, uh-"

"You stole a car for fun?" Yuri didn't speak, instead he lowered his head "from a poor person, no less"

It wasn't exactly a poor person, it was just an old car from someone who couldn't afford to buy a new one, but still had a decent life.

"What the actual fuck, Yuri" and he jumped a bit at the fist slaming the table, he pouted unconsciously, but he couldn't cry, not this time. "You could've just ask me if you wanted one" his voice raised so much that probably the people outside the door heard it.

"But I don't want another one, I just saw if I could do it, what is wrong with that?" despite of being spoiled and having a car already, he knew that just one was enough, he didn't even go out so often.

"That's exactly what is wrong Yuri, it's not okay to take things from people, I thought you learned your lesson when you took that money!"

"It was just there, someone else was going to take it" he said with his thick accent, hands wavering around "and besides, it was long ago"

"And the same goes with the car? It was just there?" Yuri didn't answer "I'm so fucking tired of your bullshit, Yuri, you're a man now, old enough to know what is right and what is wrong to do, and I honestly don't think I raised you so badly that you think that stealing cars is okay"

Oh, look, _tears_.

"And why the fuck are you crying, you know it's the truth"

The man was so mad, his fists were clenched, his frown even deeper, his voice louder, his hair disheveled from running his hands through it so many times, and Yuri saw him mad before, but not this much.

"I returned it! I know it was wrong so I returned it!"

"Took you long enough huh?"

And he was fully sobbing now, scared that his grandfather hated him now all because a stupid decision on a drunken state, scared that he'd be thrown out like his mother did, scared that the man's body couldn't handle it and grow so stressed he'd get sick.

"You know what" he heard a voice after what felt like hours, he hadn't looked to his grandfather's eyes until now "you'll get homeschooled" a gasp came out of Yuri's mouth "I will take your car" another gasp "you won't be seeing that Ivan guy for a good time" and this time the man took a deep breath.

_Expect the worst, Yuri. Maybe he'll take your phone, shit._

"And I'll get someone to protect you-"

"Grandpa please! I swear I won't cause any more trouble, but please, not tha-"

"Shut up already" a slap came across his face, a red mark on his cheek burning his whole body.

"That will be to protect you from yourself, and others" and just like that, he pressed a kiss on the handprint and left a sobbing Yuri feeling like shit


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came, the assistant was waiting for him at his studio, as one of the maids informed him.

 

He remebered the day before because his eyes were so swollen from crying so much that it hurt when they got too dry, his reflection in the mirror so ugly he could punch the mirror and look better, his cheek a bit swollen and a small bruise on his cheekbone- his grandfather's ring hit him there, but nothing too big.

 

When he was finally ready to go out of his room, he checked his phone, no missed calls but 5 texts, 3 from Ivan, and the other two from other friends.

 

**From: Ivan T. (7:23 pm)**

Let's go out tonight, yeah?

 

**From: Ivan T. (8:51 pm)**

I'll meet you at the bridge in 10

 

**From: Ivan T. (11:13 pm)**

Okay what the fuck, why are you ignoring me? I've been here for like 4 hours

 

**To: Ivan T. (10:43 am)**

Got it wrong, that was 2 hours and a half. Oh, sorry for not answering. Shit happened.

 

**From: Ivan T. (10:44 am)**

it's fine, you okay now? Wanna go out tonight?

 

**To: Ivan T. (10:44 am)**

No, talk to you later.

 

He locked his phone and opened the door to his studio, the usual man in the usual suit waiting for him staring out of the large window, his things were untouched at least.

 

''What do you want?" He said as he took sit in the couch next to his large collection of books.

 

"Good morning to you too" he said and the blond rolled his eyes "I'll tell you your schedule from now on, you'll start classes in two weeks, math on mondays, history on tuesday, chemistry and physics on wednesday, geography on thursday and more maths on friday, took out the rest of them, not really important"

 

Even though Yuri was a bit of a punk and trouble maker, he really cared for school, wanted to go to college and everything, his good grades always making him proud of himself, so he had no problem with that, even better for him, no stupid kids annoying his existence anymore.

 

"Now, Mr. Plisetsky told you about hiring someone to protect you, he'll be here soon." Well, that was fast. "You're still allowed to go out, but only if he's with you, inside the house he'll be with you as well, but you're not allowed to see the kid you grandfather told you not to see, even if you're with your protector"

 

"For how long?"

 

''Until Mr. Plisetsky decides"

 

That was great, so fucking great. His grandpa would take his sweet time just to see him annoyed, but he was permissive enough to still let him go out, even though he was mad at Yuri, he still loved him dearly, he was the light of his eyes, his favorite person in the world, the kid who gave him happiness as soon as he had him in his arms, making him even more happy when his mother left him with him as selfish as that sounds, he loved to spoil him but raise him as best as he could.

 

Yuri sighed, maybe that wasn't so bad.

 

"Oh look, he's here" the man _("but what the fuck was his name?")_ said pressing a finger to the earbud, a cynic smile on his lips, but maybe that was the way he smiled. Soon enough the was a knock on his door, and before he could stand up and open it, there was a man with the familiar suit, brown hair and a little bit shorter than the man that was already in the studio and another one dressed a bit more casually than him.

 

Wait.

Was that his protector?

At least he was hot.

 

 

''Good morning"

 

They greeted in unison, Yuri and the other man did as well, the brunet started a conversation with the other man about who knows what, Yuri wasn't really paying attention, instead focusing on the younger? man, he could be his age, but a bit older, maybe 18 or 19? He had skinny jeans ripped at the knees, combat boots and a striped blue and white shirt (Barnaul had a great weather now that was june) his arms were crossed on his chest, not looking like someone who could protect Yuri, after all. But maybe someone reliable.

 

"Well, I'll be leaving. Oh, I almost forgot" the brunet man said after a few minutes, taking long steps towards the man who had accompanied him "Otabek here is just 19, don't be too harsh" and patted the m- Otabek on the back, smiled at everyone and left.

 

_Otabek, 19 years old. He'll be taking care of me._

 

"Otabek" Pyotr, was his name, said right after the man left "this is Yuri, you know your job already?"

 

"Taking care of him, don't let him get in trouble..."

 

He spoke for the first time, a deep voice going through the four walls in a sweet way, his tone was a little hesitant, and he still had his arms crossed, that made the tallest of them all frown.

 

"That's right, don't be so doubtful about it, Nikolai hates that-" and he turned to look at Yuri, who hated whoever that called his grandpa Nikolai, that was really rude in his mind, knowing that he was the actual boss "Oh, Mr. Plisetsky I mean" Yuri nodded. "I was told you wouldn't wear the suit, but don't dress so casually, no one here is used to that, sorry" he paused to get some air in his lungs, he talked too fast and was a bit red already "so, Yuri, this is Otabek- Otabek, this is Yuri"

 

Otabek reached out a hand, showing his manners, but Yuri just stared at it, and like that the whole ambience grew awkward, Pyotr looking dissaprovingly at Yuri and was that pity when he looked at Otabek? Well shit.

 

Yuri's eyes traveled until they made eye contact with Otabek, green eyes widened as brown ones remained neutral, they stared at eachother for about fifteen seconds until Yuri, being the brat that he is said "what are you staring at, asshole?"

 

Otabek sighed and let his hand fall at his side with no grace at all.

 

"Yuri..." Pyotr groaned.

 

Yuri knew that that wasn't very polite of him, but his nerves took over and made him day that, totally, being rude as his defense mechanism. And he didn't even know why he got so nervous because he was just a stranger making eye contact with him- that happened every day at school, but this time was different because it was that guy.

 

He had expected an old man, or not old, just about twice his age, half bald and his body build being half muscles half too much food, or maybe even a woman, this one being 30 years older than him, probably, but a 19 year old? Was he that good at defense and that reliable?

 

But maybe it wasn't too bad, maybe they could hang out since he couldn't see Ivan anymore, maybe Otabek really did justice to what he was supposed to be- the kind of bad kid but really a way too pure person.

 

''Well, your grandfather wants me over the other building, so if you could excuse me" Pyotr started again out of nowhere, making his way to the door, not stepping outside before whispering to Yuri "he already knows who he's working with, just don't scare him, being nice won't kill you" he opened the door and left.

 

And Yuri was aware that that was true, it wasn't bad if he tried to be nice to some people apart from his grandpa and his one and only true friend, but he couldn't open up to people just like that, he was terrified that someone got to know him so well and know all his secrets and all the things he had done and all his fears and his fantasies and his dreams and what made him happy and what made him sad, and after that throw him away like he had experienced so many times before.

 

He couldn't afford that, he couldn't let people see him so vulnerable, it was easier for him to be rude and pretend he didn't care for anything.

 

"Well, Otabek, wanna see the whole house? Is sick"

 

But he could try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you guys listened to AURORA? damn i love her
> 
> also, quick update because i think i got too excited and already finished the third chapter lol
> 
> comments and kudos are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

That day proved to be uneventful, it started raining just when Yuri was showing Otabek the little attempt of a garden he had, and learned that the man was studying to become a botanist, so he could probably help him.

 

The rest of the week rolled by way too quickly, as well as the second one, turns out that Otabek was really nice, laid back and more a listener than Yuri, who rambled on and on about things he had done or happened through his entire life, like when he was little and Nikolai would cook for him, he learned that he was from Kazakhstan, despised to death the smell of cigarettes but still smoked them, really liked bears and had a motorcycle.

 

("That's badass!" He had exclaimed with a glint of excitement on his eyes.

Otabek remained quiet, one corner of his lips made a small curve, stared once again into green eyes, or tried to, Yuri's room was dark already.

"You know" he started "you have the eyes of a soldier" and thanked god that it was dark already because he felt his whole face melting from his hardcore blushing)

 

When Sunday came by, everyone was on their breaks, Pyotr had gone to his house as well as pretty much everyone who worked and lived from monday to saturday there, all except for Otabek, who had to be next to Yuri twenty four seven, or more like eighteen seven, he still had to sleep, but it wasn't like he was against that, in fact, they both had a good time with eachother, the younger had never had so much fun, even with Ivan, they usually got high or drunk or talk about nasty stuff, Otabek was completely different, and showed him the fun in boring things such as watching the news. He was like that.

 

They went swimming that day right after Yuri and Otabek accompanied Nikolai to church, none of them didn't believe much but Yuri liked to go with him, and Otabek, well, he had to be there. The infinite pool was connected to the inside pool, at the very top floor, which would be the fifth, they could see some other houses and a bit of the city, living outside of it was really nice, no noisy neighbors, almost no cars, there wasn't many polution either.

 

Otabek liked Yuri's life.

 

Despite of knowing that his grandfather had a mafia, Russia's biggest one, he had expected it to be different, but he didn't see any woman in high high heels with big boobs and a way too big ass for such skinny legs. He just saw men in suits (from time to time, they were always in the building) and the only women he saw were three maids, the head cook and the old lady who taught Yuri history.

 

They had grown close already, Yuri was still an asshole sometimes, but Otabek was fine with it, at the very begining of the first week he wanted to punch the blond in the throat so hard he had to swallow his own tongue to breathe, but not anymore, by their third day together Otabek understood his sense of humor as well as why he was so angry at everything everyday, being 16 really sucked, and even more when you got homeschooled in your last year, Yuri also had a nickname for him already, and a cute one, surprisingly.

 

"Hey, Beka?"

 

There it was, wednesday afternoons were pretty tiring for everyone, who knows why, but today would be different because Nikolai finally let Yuri go out with Ivan. And Otabek, who already knew the things Yuri had done with him, which were way many more than he had done being older, somehow trusted himself to protect Yuri- keep him from getting into trouble, or trying other drugs, or stealing another car.

 

A hand landed with force on his shoulder, putting way too much weight than the pale hand seemed to have "let's go get something to eat before we meet the kid, yeah?"

 

Otabek nodded and watched as Yuri changed his blue shirt to a red one, getting a leather jacket as well, they'd be meeting the guy at their "usual spot" at 6, that would give them four hours to enjoy eachother's presence, even though they were always together they didn't spend quality time, it was just Yuri doing his usual things around the house and Otabek following him like a dog- that seemed a bit stupid to both of them, the guards at every exit around the house knew that they couldn't let the blond out unless he was with his protector, but Otabek was getting paid for that, so let it be.

 

The hours passed by quickly, they were downtown getting sushi at an authentic japanese restaurant (" _Yuuri? Two "u"s? I'm Yuri with a single u_ ") and later on, ice cream from a convenience store, sitting on the parking lot close to eachother, the blond somehow managing to eat it while he smoked. They were there for about an hour, ice cream after another one, Otabek went inside to get some more while Yuri leaned on the bike and took a selfie just because he'd look amazing with a leather jacket and smoke coming out of his mouth.

 

But.

 

"Fag" A guy who he had recognized, was lurking around since they were on their third ice cream, Yuri felt as the blood left his face and became paler, his fists clenched unconcsiously, he dropped his phone and the cigarette, not giving a fuck if the screen crashed.

 

"The fuck did you say?" He stomped towards the guy with too close eyes and way to big nose, who was just standing against a wall.

 

"Fag" He laughed.

 

The fucker just called him that and laughed.

 

A fist hit his jaw, clearly making him bit his tongue so hard he spit blood, a hand yanked the blond's hair and dragged him towards the wall, but Yuri wasn't some stupid kid who was having his first fight, maybe it was his fifth time doing this, so he managed to punch the guy's stomach, and when he fell to the floor, Yuri straddled him, swinging fists at his face and ribs- he probably broke some of them already, they rolled hitting each other, how dare him call Yuri a fucking fag just because he was hanging out with a friend?

 

_Otabek is my friend?_

 

How dare him lurk around and wait for the perfect time? Did he not had the guts to call them that when they were together just now? Yuri heard a gasp somewhere, but it was probably the guy who already had his nose broken, until he felt a pair of arms around his chest, pulling him to his feet.

 

"Beka what the fuck?" He yelled when the older kept dragging him towards the bike, planning to get them both somewhere far away until Yuri calmed down "Beka I had him, I swear I was going to kill him" he kept yelling and kicking and trying to escape from Otabek's embrace, making people look at them- his swollen eye and his broken lip, but he was stronger than he seemed.

 

"That's why I stopped you, Yuri" he groaned and put him in the bike, setting it on and started driving away, not caring for the guy who was still in the floor, bleeding through his nose "you were going to kill him, you ass"

 

And who knows at what speed Otabek was driving because they already where away enough to take the road to the house, but he stopped midway, right where they couldn't see any more cars, shut off the engine and climbed out of the bike.

 

"Why did you do that?" He breathed out, his tone so calm already compared to the one he had ten minutes ago.

 

"He called me something"

 

"What?"

 

Yuri took his time, he already told Otabek he liked guys and he lost his virginity to one and kind of hated every woman who approached him because they were nasty human beings like the excuse of a mother who left him and one of the main reasons he was so angry all the time was because he grew up in a country so homophobic he couldn't tell anyone except his grandfather who still loved him and he wanted to tell people, and wanted to make out with hot guys without hiding and wanted to stop being afraid of people rejecting him because of that.

 

But it was _nothing_ like Otabek understood.

 

"A fag" his voice broke.

 

Otabek sighed and put his hand on Yuri's knee, as if he was trying to comfort the younger because he wasn't very sure if it was okay for him to go ahead and hug him.

 

"let's go home, Yuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii this kind of sucks but hey i cant write agst for shit lmao
> 
> An actual question i really want you to answer: would you mind if i stopped this here?   
> I was planning on it to be four parts and i already had the whole thing ready but i lost the 4th part so? Do i rewrite it or do i end this already? 
> 
> Yeah well seriously tell me k.

**Author's Note:**

> hii again, i hope you have liked this so far, its short but I wanted to see if you guys actually like it before i continue.  
> if yes, let me know in the comments! and you should expect another chapter in the next five days or so and maybe as well longer chapters, i actually plan to make this 5 parts or something.
> 
> remember english is my second and this is not beta'd nor proof read so yeah.


End file.
